malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Soletaken
Soletaken were a lower order of shape-shifterGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.709 than D'ivers. They sembled between a single humanoid form and a single other form. This was made possible by a ritual which involved the use of the blood of the creature into which the person veered into. All Imass Bonecasters were Soletaken, and there were Soletaken among most races. T'lan Imass, Soletaken, and D'ivers shared a mysterious bond of kinship.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.331 Nomenclature It was common when Soletaken were being spoken of that the word "veer" was used when they were transforming into the creature, while "sembling" was used for the reverse, when they turned back into their original form. Appearance When a Soletaken was in the process of transforming, they appeared as an uncertain blurring and were strangely insubstantial. There was "a folding in of darkness itself" as the change completed. Scent The "spice of shapeshifters"Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.174 was often noted in areas where either D'ivers or Soletaken have been in large numbers (sometimes long in the past),Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.523Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.582 where they have veered or sembled recently, in the vicinity of a recently veered/sembled individual,Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.592Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.778Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, UK MMPB - when Rake landsReaper's Gale, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1096-1097Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.1106-1107 or preceding a transformation.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 - when Kilava semblesMemories of Ice, Chapter 7 - when the T'lan Imass confronted Gethol It was, at least in one instance, a wood spice,Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.521-522 while elsewhere it was described as both sharp and sickly. It was also described as stale when the Soletaken were undead. Sickness Like a D'ivers, a Soletaken's fangs and claws spread a virulent infection that usually caused hallucinations, madness, and death. Those that survived their terrible wounds faced the possibility of recurring bouts of insanity several times a year for the rest of their lives.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.98 Selected Soletaken Soletaken Eleint * Anomander Rake - took the form of a black dragon * Envy - took the form of a dragon * Korlat - took the form of a black dragon * Menandore - took the form of a blindingly bright dragonMidnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.279 * Olar Ethil - took the form of an undead dragon reputedly only rivaled by her mother T'iam and also known as the first Soletaken * Orfantal - took the form of a black dragon, said to be second in size only to Rake * Osserc - took the form of a gold and silver dragonMidnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.278 * Scabandari - known to be soletaken eleint * Sheltatha Lore - known to be soletaken eleint * Silchas Ruin - took the form of a bone-white dragon. * Spite - took the form of a dragon. * Sukul Ankhadu - took the form of a dappled dragon Draconus and K'rul also took the form of Eleint, however, their shifting was due to their Azathanai nature. Others * Kilava Onass - Took the form of a black panther. * Messremb - Took the form of a bear. * Pran Chole - Took the form of an Arctic fox. * Silverfox - Born in a dream, including Tattersail, 2nd Army Mage. In Deadhouse Gates Soletaken and D'ivers sought the Path of Hands which promised Ascendancy to those shape-shifters who gained it. Many were killed in the convergence that followed, and others, misled by High House Shadow, were taken by the Azath House, Tremorlor. Due to the vast number of them moving through the Imperial Warren, the spice of shapeshifters was strong enough to be used by Kalam to determine their movements. In Memories of Ice While recalling the ritual that created the First Heroes of the First Empire, Treach noted that it had unravelled unexpectedly and unpredictably. The strongest Soletaken were gripped by madness and splintered into pieces, birthing the D'ivers. The T'lan Imass attempted to exterminate those Soletaken and D'ivers created by the process.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 As a result of coming into contact with the blood of a Hound of Shadow near Darujhistan, Ganoes Paran gained the ability to take the form of one of the Hounds. He was not a Soletaken in the full sense as his veerings seemed to happen uncontrollably. Soletaken Eleint During a September 2019 discussion on his Facebook page, Steven Erikson noted a Soletaken's "Eleint blood brings with it that dragon's life: its memories, its relationships."Steven Erikson Facebook post 2 September 2019 Notes and reference de:Wechselgänger Category:Creatures Category:Soletaken